everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerisefan03/The Royal Family of The Wild Swans
So, I may or may not be obsessed with this fairy tale, and therefore have thought alot about the Royal Family, and have come up with a lot of facts that don't really fit on any pages, mostly about the adults, and I don't want to make pages for every adult, so what's my solution...put it in a blog post! Garvey Kingston Garvey is the husband of Eliza Wilder, and the father to Fauve Wilder and Opal Wicked. *Hated the idea of villains suffering in fairytales when he was little, and even up till he fulfilled his destiny *Rewrote many fairytales so that the villain would be reformed at the end and everyone had a happy ending *First meant Eliza when she was selling jewelry at a street fair booth *He asked her if he could turn it into a kissing booth and she punched him *He used to steal servants clothes and run through the town, pretending to be common *He was whipped an awful lot for misbehaving, despite the fact that most princes are never punished. *Once asked his father if he could still be a Prince Charming depite having a different last name. *Didn't discriminate based on looks, wealth, disabilities, or even destiny *Told his daughters the Wild Swans story, only when it came time to make a choice, he always asked what they thought Eliza did Eliza Wilder Eliza Wilder is the wife of Garvey Kingston and the mother of Fauve Wilder and Opal Wicked. *Once kicked her father for forbidding her to hang out with the servants *Was called the feathered coyote, because people said she was a dressed up ravenous creature *Once her heart settled on something, she made sure she got it no matter what *When she was nine, she took all her jewelry and sold it, giving the money to people she thought needed it. *Talked a lot when she was a teen, making sure to enjoy it before her story decreed a vow of silence *Danced every night when the moon was full, even when her mother locked the castle to keep her from leaving *Got in trouble for sticking her nose in business that wasn't her own *Punched a boy for saying that she should only read her own story *Her worst punishment was her mother taking away books and teaching her lady lessons *Made a speech to the delegation that "Lady" is a relative term, and you can't mold someone into your idea of a lady. *Always told both of her daughters that no matter what, they should chose true love, even if it meant rebelling. Luke Swanson Luke is the husband to Leda Swanson and father of Luna Swanson *Always walked, acted, and spoke like a king, even when he was little *Believed himself to be the rightful savior of his people *Usually his efforts got him into trouble *Was once thought to be sterile, so his daughter means the world to him *Always stood up for others, even when he was a four foot child going up against a six foot guy because he was threatening someone *Meant Leda because she was the daughter of the court advisor *Once made the comment that marriage to her was impossible *Garvey quoted him on that on their wedding day *There's a reason he's the diplomat, even for Garvey's kingdom *Responds to yelling with a still, quiet voice. Leda Swanson Leda is the wife of Luke Swanson and mother of Luna Swanson *Always corrected Luke's behavior *Once asked why only a few people were royalty and why everyone couldn't live like they were? *Lost three younger siblings to a sickness *Was always quiet and serious, even more so after losing her siblings *Yelled at Luke for saying she cried to much *Gave a speech to the delegation on how you shouldn't judge someone's behaviour without knowing what they've been through. *Every year goes through the kingdom, leaving a red rose at every door *Luna joined her once *Believes no one is perfect and therefore shouldn't be seen as such Edmund Swan Edmund is the husband of Precious Swan-Charming and father of Larkin Swan *Strove for perfection *Believed anything less was unthinkable *Believed he was seperate from the pack *He always carried himself in a way that showed he thought he was superior *Rolled his eyes at every childish antic *Did not marry for love, though grew to love his wife later *Pushes his son to be even better than he was at his age *Wishes Luna was his child and not Larkin *Larkin asked him when he was five if he was born old *Rarely laughed ever Precious Swan-Charming Precious is the wife of Edmund Swan and mother of Larkin Swan *Always was sick *Spent more time in bed than out of it *Never was very active *Got tired very easily *Had quite a few scares with sicknesses as a child *Hates the winter *Spends all her time trying to keep the peace between her son and her husband *That might contribute to her poor heath *Loved Edmund from the very beginning *Was weak after giving birth and it was thought she wouldn't survive *That night was the first time she heard Edmund tell her he loved her *Has a mischeivous streak *And a secret punny side Daniel King Daniel is the husband of Onyx Wicked and father of Eliza Wilder and Opal Wicked *A strict man *Never lives in the past and if he does something bad, he wants no reminders *He flips out when reminded of past mistakes *Used to be a playful person *Stopped after marriage to Onyx *Believes that putting people down is the best way to make him look good *Is headstrong *Believes that only people that agree with him are right *Does not like change *Discriminates very strongly against race, gender, destiny, or wealth. Category:Blog posts